Highschool
by Maxximum123
Summary: This is a updated version of my story. Where Ivan meet's a girl in highschool who might just show up later on in his life.
1. Chapter 1

I looked around me the school's halls were pretty packed with groups of people. Some cast there glances at me making me walk away i knew where some of my classes were but not all of them. I looked down at the slip infront of me before feeling someones eyes on me i didnt bother turning around just walked quickly toward my locker which had been easier to find i opened it and grabbed my agenda, a black notebook, 2 sharp pencils, 1 black pen, a book i had been reading called The Secret Circle (The initiation and the captive part 1) by L. J. Smith, my ipod, the head phones, and a dark purple folder. I turned around only to slam into someone. "A bit clumsy don't you think" the teen said i looked up to meet the boy's face. "And short" he added looking down at me i glared as he smiled before he noticed the sheet with my classes on it in my hand he made a quick grab for it snatching it from my hands. "Let's see" he mumbled looking at the sheet his face brightening. "You do have classes with me" he said his smile growing wider as he pointed out the classes we would have together.

"Oh joy" I replied, the boy smiled at the comment and giggled before wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I squirmed slightly.

"Now don't be a brat" He giggled.

(The classes with the **_S_** at the end are the classes he pointed out)

Gym: Mr. Sheiflbein: 1st hour: Day 1 _**S**_

Algebra: Mrs. Stanek: 2nd hour: Day 1&2

Reading: Mrs. Marine: 3rd hour: Day 1&2

Reading Break: Mrs. Howie: BREAK: Day 1&2 _**S**_

FCE: Mrs. Mayberry: 4th hour: Day 1&2

Science: Mrs. Howie: 5th hour: Day 1&2

Math: Mr. Spaulding: 6th hour: Day 1&2 **_S_**

Social Studies: Mrs. Birkholes: 7th hour: Day 1&2

English: Mrs. Trezinski: 8th hour: Day 1&2 **S**

Prime Time: Mrs. Trezinski: Break: Day 1&2 **_S_**

"Shiv leave the poor girl alone" a spanish accent made the boy named Shiv look up and over at a women as she walked over to the both of us, she snatched the paper from him before handing it to me with a smile. I returned the smile, by letting a small one show on my face. "Here, sorry about Shiv he can get really annoying" she stated elbowing Shiv in the gut as he mimicked her.

"OWW" He yelped.

"Oh um I'm Raven" I said rubbing my neck nervously.

"I'm Teresa, you need any help finding out where youre classes are?" she asked, linking our arms and walking off with me before i could answer Shiv just watched us and smiled before running to catch up with a group of giggling girls.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at the clock and then back at my book. I could feel the piercing stare of Ivan Even's eyes as we sat next to each other in Reading class. I had been dropped off here by my new friend Teresa, and the teacher had assigned me a seat next to Ivan an african american boy with tightly pulled back cornrows, a scowl stuck on his face, and dark brown eyes. He wore baggy purple pants a black t-shirt and a sleeveless grey vest, he then had a small hoop earring on his left and right ear.

The bell rang making me jump a bit. I noted in the back of my mind that Ivan had chuckled slightly at my jumpiness. I hadn't noticed how quickly time had gone by, so i got up and left. I was walking down the hall when i looked into the library (i'm on the second floor and the library is surrounded by windows so you can look through the windows while your in the halls and see the giant library.) and seen Ivan Evens talking to another boy. The guy Ivan spoke to wore light blue pants, a red shirt with sleeves that stopped in between his wrist and elbow, and a similar vest but this one was black and drooped down to his thighs like a coat. He had a blue hat, orange sunglasses and black an white gloves. From what i could see he was african american and had a scorpion tail like hair do I didn't realize i had been staring when the guy with the orange glasses looked at me.

Ivan then turned to see what had caught his friends attention he seen me, and turned his head back to the other african teen said something, the african nodded and walked off I began walking again i turned a corner only to bump into someone. "I'm sorry" i said. Looking at the boy. This boy looked at me with an annoyed expression. He had his hair up in a ponytail it spiked out a bit instead of drooping down, he then had baggy brown pants and an over sized black hoodie, he looked aisen, from what i could tell but he was abit pale.

"No problem it was an accident right" said another boy this one had messy bright blond hair, he had pretty blue eyes and wore a white t-shirt with a red spiral in the middle of it. His baggy orange pants stood out almost as much as the 3 thin lines on each of his cheeks they reminded me of whiskers. He had a warm smile but something was wrong with the smile it had a menacing feeling to it which made me restless.

"Yeah" i whispered then began to walk around them only to feel someones hand grasp my arm i looked back to see a new two people standing next to the first two boys. The boy who had a grasp on my arm had messy brown hair a blue head band wrapped around his forehead and tied at the back of his head. He had black slits for eyes, he wore an old grey sleeveless shirt that hugged his body showing off some of his muscles he then had loose boy kapris. The smirk on his face showed off a set of strange looking teeth they looked canine like. His skin was tanned from what i can tell he's american.

"What's the hurry precious" he sneered pulling me closer to him.

"Kiba knock it off" said the other person only this person was a woman she had bright pink hair that swept her shoulders as she shook her head, green eyes glared at me she wore a red t-shirt, a light pink skort showed off some of her pale pink skin. She wore grey boots that went to her knees and fingerless worn grey gloves covered her hands.

"I just want to play for a few minutes" Kiba whined his hand wrapping around my waist pulling us together i pushed at his chest trying to make him let go. Finally i raised my fist and hit him in the nose. He let go only to cover his bloody an possibly broken nose while yelling out curses. I then turned an ran only for the boy with the blond hair to grab my wrists and hold me still so i couldn't get away. My bag crashed to the floor and i felt myself trip as he yanked me closer. I caught myself by putting my other foot down and catching my balance.

"Sorry but we can't let you go" he laughed pushing me closer to the rail. I tried moving away again only for him to shove me over the rail. I could feel my pupil's shrink and my breath catch in my throat. I would have fallen if someone hadn't grabbed my wrist and yanked me back over i looked at the teen who had saved me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ivan" I questioned looking into his dark brown eyes.

"Teresa get her outta here" Ivan shouted at Teresa who had been glaring at the pink haired girl. Teresa then looked at us and nodded running over to me, she lightly grabbed my arm and helped me up then we were off, running down the hall. I looked back to see Ivan, Shiv and that african teen from the library, squaring off against the other four people. Ivan was fighting Kiba and the blond boy. Shiv and the african were fighting the pink haired girl and the boy with the ponytail.

"Come on Raven" Teresa said turning toward some doors once we went through those we were out of the school and in the student parking area. We came to a large truck and she told me to get in i did and we both sat in the way back where the seats were folded down. "You ok" Teresa asked looking at me.

"Yeah I guess" I pulled my knees to my chest and hid my face taking deep breaths. She wrapped her arm around my small shoulders and pulled me closer into a hug. I didn't realize i had fallen asleep until i heard other voices and the sound of the motor as the truck drove down the road.

"Kangorr are we there yet" Shiv whined. I snuggled my face into the side of the person i was sleeping on trying to hide my smile.

"Guy's could you keep it down, she's still sleeping" Teresa said, shushing the teen boys.

"That's gonna be hard for Shiv, It's impossible for him to be quiet" I muttered a small smile on my face, as my eyes fluttered open.

"HEY" Shiv yelled as he pouted, I heard a giggle from Teresa. I sat up and looked around to see that Teresa was sitting across from me now smiling like she knew something. Shiv sat right in the back of the front seats he was also smiling. The teen who was driving i guessed was called Kangorr. I then looked over to my right and seen Ivan looking at me and then back out the window. I blushed when i realized i had been sleeping on _HIM_.

"I don't see why we had to help her anyways" He said his gaze still fixed on the window. I glared and mumbled a snide remark to myself. I didn't think he would here but i just don't have any luck at all. The next thing i knew i was on my back my wrists were pinned to the floor on either side of my head and he was towering over me with a cold and pissed off glare. "You should be grateful we lifted a finger to help you at all" Ivan snarled squeezing my wrists, threatening to brake them. I pulled my right leg up a bit getting in the position to kick Ivan off but someone pushed my leg back down. I glanced at the person who was holding down my leg. Shiv. Ivan growled as i tried to squirm out from under him.

"Ivan" Teresa asked laying her hand on his shoulder, he shrugged it off and let me go he then made his way to the front seat.

"You really shouldn't egg him on like that" Shiv mumbled crawling over to sit next to me.

"He started it" I said crossing my arms over my chest.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at the books infront of me and sighed i had read these already. i walked to the next area of the library walking down the aisles i stopped at one and gasped before stepping back and hiding in one aisle Ivan stood in the next one. "Since when does he read" i mumbled to myself.

"Always have" someone said from besides me. I jumped and looked at Ivan as he stood leaning against the bookcase he reached back and pulled out a book.

"Do you always sneak up on people" i asked taking a step back.

"Do you always follow people around" he said referring to the many times we have run into eachother at the same places this past week. He closed the book and turned toward me he shoved the book back on the shelf before advancing towards me i backed up more only for him to trap me against the bookshelf his body blocking my escape route i watched as he placed his hands on either side of my head.

"I-Ivan" I stuttered.

"Do you always have to be so different" he asked closing the space between us and pressing his lips against mine. I didn't know why, but i liked Ivan's lips against mine, it felt right. Without a second thought i wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. We stayed like that for awhile. But all good things must come to an end (fuck you damn bell) when we separated he stared a few more seconds before lightly kissing my forehead and walking off. "see you at lunch." Ivan called back i nodded and as soon as he was out of sight, i slid down to my knee's and touched my tingling lip's.

"Hey Teresa she's over here though she don't look to good"" yelled Shiv looking at the smile on my face, and the dazed look in my eyes.

"I'm fine jerk" i said hitting him on the back of the head with a book i then walked past him and went to my next class. Lunch finally came and as i was walking down the hall i couldn't get Ivan out of my head. What was i going to do i couldn't go in there and act like nothing had happened. I groaned and put my face in my hand.

"you're not lookin so good shorty" said Shiv walking up besides me.

"really well you're not going to be lookin so good in a second if you don't leave me alone" i sneered.

"alright alright jeeze whats you're problem" Shiv said before becoming silent.

"hey Shiv" i had to ask this question.

"hm"

"just a question about Ivan" i started this caught Shiv's attention and now he was stareing at me. "has Ivan ever actually liked someone"

"you mean as a friend or has he ever actually loved someone" Shiv asked a smile growing on his face.

"the second one"

"Ivan care for someone?... and people think I'm crazy!" Shiv giggled before walking down another hall toward Teresa's locker. I just shook my head.

"i knew it was to good to be true" i said to myself. All of a sudden someone grabbed my arm and slammed me against the lockers.

"long time no see precious" said Kiba as he smirked at me. I kicked my foot out at him hopeing to hit him. "feisty" he said twisting my arm i hissed in pain.

"what do you want Kiba" i barked kicking at him again.

"you're going to be a good little birdy ok, if not I'll have to brake you're wing" he said twisting my arm more to emphasize his point. I let out a scream of pain which was quickly cut off by a slap to the face. The next thing i knew a dark skinned hand threw Kiba off of me and across the hall, Kiba landed with a loud thud before sliding into the lockers i looked at the teen that stood infront of me.

"Ivan" i whispered i held my hand against my cheek where Kiba had slapped me it stung really bad making me whimper.

"i suggest you get the hell out of here and leave her alone mutt" Ivan threatened Kiba as he stood up.

"i'll see you around little birdy" Kiba joked before running off.

"you ok" Ivan asked leaning down to look at me he brought his hand up to my burning red cheek and lightly touched it i whimpered again and pulled back.

"yeah i'll be fine" i said standing up and staggering a bit but keeping my balance.

"you need to see the nurse" Ivan said grabbing my unbruised arm and taking me down to the office to see the nurse. I rolled my eyes before going with him willingly. The nurse put a bandage on my cheek before saying that i should drink cold water to help the burning and that my arm will be fine just a couple of bruises though when she thought i wasn't looking she gave Ivan some disgusted look's. When me and Ivan were in the hall's again i looked up at him.

"why did she keep giving you those looks" i asked he looked down at me.

"becouse she thinks my kind of people are brain washing the perfect people like you" he muttered.

"like me" i said. He pointed at his skin and i realized what he ment. (fricken racist nurse) Without warning Ivan grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a door. "Ivan what ar-" he covered my mouth lightly and then pointed down the hall i seen Kiba, Alan the blonde boy, skott the boy with the ponytail, and Jenny the pink haired girl standing there looking around.


	5. Chapter 5

"we gotta go" Ivan said pulling me through the door we were now in the parking lot and heading towards the truck Ivan had me lay down in the way back. "i have to get Kangorr and the others stay down got it" he said pulling a blanket over me and then dissapering. After a few minutes the blanket was pulled off and i was looking at Shiv.

"who knew birds like to play hide and seek" he joked i hit him in the gut before crawling over to Ivan as the truck drove down the road. I sat next to him, the whole truck in silence.

"I don't remember that one" Ivan said looking at my hip i looked down to see that my shirt had risen up and a bluish black bruise was on my hip, my pupil's shrank as i pulled my shirt down covering my skin. "What are you hideing" Ivan asked reaching for the corner of my shirt, i scooted away from him and closer to Shiv but Ivan only followed.

"nothing now knock it off" i said my back now pressed against Shiv who only looked down at me before putting his hands under each of my arms and then reaching up to hold my head so i couldn't move anywhere or move my arms. "Hey" i yelled kicking out. Ivan sat on my legs and started to pull my shirt up.

"THOSE WEREN'T THERE BEFORE" Ivan yelled looking at the bruises and cuts that littered my stomach area. I bit Shiv's hand.

"OWWW" Shiv yelled grabbing his hand and letting me go. I jumped for the door only to be grabbed by Ivan the car screeched to a stop throwing everyone everywhere. My mind couldn't catch up with what was going on i shut my eyes and clentched my teeth images flashed through my head they all held misary and pain. Tears fell from my eyes and i curled up into a ball.

"Rae" Ivan asked quietly i knew he was hovering over me but didn't look up i whimpered but thats about it. Ivan wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me onto his lap laying my head against his chest he hugged me closer he rested his chin ontop of my head. "later" he whispered into my ear.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shiv if you don't leave me alone i swear i'll kick youre ass" i yelled at the teen who kept poking me and flipping the pages in my book.

"well i'm bored" he said poking me in the ribs. I groaned before getting up off the ground and crawling back into the truck. He followed.

"Leave me alone nimrod" I crawled all the way to the back of the truck and soon Shiv was right next to me. "when's Kangorr comeing back anyway's" i asked. Looking out the windows.

"I donno he said he was gonna get a drink" Shiv giggled before grabbing me and pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"OWW Shiv that hurts" i yelled. All of a sudden Kangorr came running over.

"Shiv man knock it off" he yelled looking at the way we were positioned with Shiv's arms around my stomach, and me trying to crawl away. "you know what Ivan would do if he found you two like this" Kangorr said grabbing Shiv's arm.

"I'm Sorry" Shiv said in a very babyish voice. I looked out the window when i heard the sound of very loud music. I seen Ivan's car driving up to Kangorr's truck. I jumped out and ran over to Ivan hugging him before he even shut his door.

"someone's happy" he muttered wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer. "where's Teresa" asked Ivan looking around.

"I'll get her" Shiv yelled jumping up and running into the school. i shook my head.

"you couldn't have been here earlier" i asked. He smiled and as everyone walked into school he pulled me off towards the side of the hall. I looked at him confused, and in the next second he had me against the wall his hands gripped my wrists as i tryed to get away from him He asked.

"now i wanna know what happen'ed to you" he asked.

"nothing happen'ed to me i don't know what you're talking about" i said hopeing he would drop the subject, but what can i say he's Ivan the most stubborn ass i've ever known.

"yesterday what happened yesterday" he yelled his grip tightening more and more. It got so tight i screamed in pain.

"Ivan please" i cryed struggling against him.

"you gonna tell me where those bruises came from" He said.

"Ivan thats enough" yelled Teresa running around the corner. Ivan let me go and Teresa helped me up. "Ivan it's time for class" she said glareing at him.

"whatever" Ivan walked down the hall toward his classroom. Me and Teresa went to our class to.

*Lunch Time* I sat on the floor in the library. "what am i gonna tell him it's not like i can just tell him my dad is always working and my mom's an abusive drunk" i mumbled to myself but then i regreted it completely when i realized someone was in the next aisle over. I got up an was about to make a run for it when two arms wrapped around me keeping me in place. "let me go" i cryed struggling to get out of his hold he only pulled me closer.

"yeah you can" Ivan said. I looked up at him only to see that he didn't have his normal emotionless look. Right now his face showed pity and regret. I looked back at the ground and closed my eyes. After awhile me and Ivan were sitting on the floor he had me sit on his lap with his arms wrapped around my waist i began to feel safe. In Ivan's arms i felt as safe as i had been in my father's arm's but even now when my dad hugged me i didn't get that feeling. My dad didn't make me feel safe beacouse it's not like i was ever going to be safe anymore. At least not with my mom around. The bell for primetime rang so me and Ivan headed for the parking lot. When we got there i was nearly smothered by Teresa as she asked me a million questions on where i had been all day.

"I'm fine, i've been with Ivan" i said holding Teresa's arms trying to calm her down. I glanced over her shoulder for a second and my whole body froze at the sight of a familiar car.


	7. Chapter 7

I froze at the sight of that one car that pulled up into the parking lot. My body began to shake and my friends noticed Ivan wrapped his arm's around me once again and pulled me tightly to him. Teresa walked over infront of the two of us. A woman stepped out of the car. Her light lavender eyes swept over the crowds of teens until they landed on me, she then began to walk over to where i stood wrapped in Ivan's arm's shakeing in fear. Her lip's pulled up into a vicious grin long well muscled arms swung by her sides one holding a black leather purse. She straightened out her blue sundress and continued walking after pushing some of her black hair behind her ear. She was beutiful to most people with the perfect body with the right curves in the right places. That's what i hated i had inheireted things from her the eyes, her color of hair, her type of body. I was disgusted with myself most of the time i dyed my hair purple but i still looked like her, i stayed in the dark more then the sunlight until i became a pale white but i still looked like her. I hated myself, I hated my mother. "M-mom what are you doing here" i asked as she came up to us.

"youre principal called and wanted to talk to me sweet heart" she said in a voice that would make anybody happy but gave me the chill's. Teresa, being more of a mother figure to me knew i was uncomfortable so she decided to step in.

"Excuse me but we really have to go" Teresa stated in the most dangerous voice i had ever heard her use. The way they both stood i could tell that the way Teresa stood just said "try to touch her and i'll rip youre head off" while my mom's just stated she wanted to tear both our heads off.

"The principal wanted to see Raven to" my mother added makeing Teresa and Ivan tense up. I looked up at Ivan and nodded he let me go but hesitated a little before he kissed my forehead and walked toward his car. Teresa and Shiv both gave me a hug and Kangorr smiled at me. I took a deep breath before walking down to the principal's office.

*principal's office* "I'm glad you could make it Mrs. Roth" said one of our principal's Mr. Skutly.

"yes thank you now what did Raven do wrong" my mother said sitting down.

"oh hehe Raven hasn't done anything wrong i just wanted to let you know personally she's made the honor roll here at our school and it's only been 3 weeks since she first came here"

"oh thats good"my mother said abit dissapointed.

"good thats fantastic in all my years of working here i've never seen any student as commited as Raven especially in the science and math category i mean she's takeing two advanced math classes and one science class thats college advanced she's probably already caught some collages eye's" mr. Skutly said takeing in a breath.

*After talking to the principal me and my mother were walking down the hall*

The next thing i knew i was on the ground holding my bruised and burning cheek. "you little bitch" my mother yelled grabbing my hair and yanking me to my feet. "honor roll my ass you probably cheated on everything" she yelled throwing me against some lockers "not only that you slut but who was that thing that had to kiss you" she yelled that made me pissed insulting me was one thing but calling Ivan a thing or insulting him in anyway crossed way over the line. I pushed myself to my feet and 1 second later my mother was holding her swelling cheek while trying to keep her balance. She then came at me and punched me in the chest it hurt like hell and a scream escaped my throat she then twisted my arm behind my back. i could tell that if she twisted it much farther we would both surly hear the resulting crack she gripped my arm tighter a scream ripped through my clenched teeth. "how dare you hit me now i'm gonna brake that pathetic arm you slut" she said getting ready to twist my arm of a sudden my mom was being held against a locker by...

"Teresa" i whispered holding my arm.

"You ever touch her like that again it won't be her who has a broken arm" Teresa yelled throwing my mother to the ground. My mom looked up and glared at me before getting up and running off. Teresa looked at me and came running over she took me into her arms. "my poor baby" she muttered stroking my hair.

"how did you know" i asked.

"mother's intuition" Teresa joked i giggled.


	8. Chapter 8

"Raven wake up" Ivan whispered while we were in reading class. I raised my head and looked at him. My eyes were beginning to droop when the bell rang.

"Remember to read the entire book over vacation time class" Mrs. Marine yelled. Me and Ivan were walking down the hall toward the parking lot since its a half day. My eyes were drooping again but Ivan nudged me in the rib's.

"i ain't carrying you so i suggest you stay awake" he said.

"jerk" i muttered as we came into the parking lot.

"come on guys i want to get set up before it's dark" yelled Teresa.

"set up, what does she mean set up" i asked, Ivan looked at me before walking toward Shiv and Kangorr. "Ivan?" i asked.

"Hey Raven don't worry i packed some of you're clothes already" said Teresa holding up a black duffle bag. (by the way Raven is living with Teresa now)

"Ok but what's going on" i asked leaning against the truck.

"didn't Ivan tell you"she asked, i shook my head. "Ivan" she yelled.

"what i didn't think she'd come if i told her" he said backing up a bit.

"told me what" i asked.

"were going camping" Shiv answered.

"camping?" it sounded so foreign to me.

"yeah you've been camping before haven't you" he asked

"yeah, just not in awhile"i muttered, something caught my eye in the truck so while the others weren't looking i crawled inside and layed down in the back of the truck on the soft blankets though it was cramped i soon fell asleep. As i slept my friends soon realized i wasn't there and began looking for me.

"Hey found her" yelled Shiv looking at me as he sat on one of the seats looking at me while i slept wedged between a few boxes and duffle bags. "aww isn't she cute" he said in a funny voice only to get a glare from Ivan.

"should we let her sleep back there man" asked Kangorr.

"no i'll let her sleep in my car" Ivan said pulling me out and into his arm's. He smiled slightly as i shifted so my face was hidden in his shirt.

*At camp site* I woke up and found that i was on a bed in what seemed to be a trailer, i yawned and stretched before walking towards the door i was abit off balance so i leaned against the wall my head felt dizzy but i just shook it off and opened the door a cool breeze hit my face. "have a nice nap Raven" asked Teresa walking over to me with a plate and sandwhich. She handed me the plate, and i began to nibble at the sandwhich, we both sat down on the grass.

"where's the other's" i asked

"they went into town to get some drink's" she said i looked at her.

"drink's like pop or something or..." i trailed off.

"drinks as in beer Raven but don't worry we don't drink much and you don't have to if you don't want to" she said i nodded and smiled abit. We heard the sound of loud music and looked down toward the road they had made driving in and out. There was Ivan and the boy's. When they got down here Shiv was the first one out of the car he was running like a bat out of hell and Ivan was right behind Shiv looking like he was about beat the shit out of him.

"Kangorr what are they doing" i asked watching Ivan tackle Shiv to the ground.

"Shiv said something he shouldn't have to Ivan" he answered grabbing a pop out of one of the coolers. I shrugged before going over to Teresa who was unloading some more stuff from the truck. I spotted my duffle bag.

"Hey Teresa did you grab any sweater's for me" i asked she nodded and threw me the duffle bag.

"you'll be sleeping in the trailer k" she said smiling i nodded and went back into the trailer i put my bag on the bed, before opening it and digging for a sweater.

"Pink, come on Teresa" i whined before shoving the only sweater i could find which was pink into the duffel bag. As i stood up a wave of nausea swept through my head i tried to shake it out of my head but it only came on harder until i felt my eyes droop and my body begin to fall to the floor.

*out side trailer* Ivan and Shiv just came over to the others after they both got done wrestling to see Teresa glancing at the trailer. "Teresa whats wrong" Shiv asked.

"Raven's been in the trailer for awhile and she said she just needed a sweater" Teresa looked at the trailer again. That was all she needed to say before Ivan was jumping into the trailer.

"Raven, Raven wake up" Ivan yelled lifting my head up with one of his hands, while his other hand went under my legs he lifted me up and ran me to his car.

"what the hell happened" Shiv said looking at the small limp girl in Ivan's arm's.

"i don't know but i'll be back soon you guys stay here" Ivan said as he turned his car on and reversed before speeding down the road. After a couple of minutes lights flashing behind the car caught Ivan's attention and he slowed down. The officer walked over to the car.

"Ivan do you have any idea how fast you were driving" asked the officer after he recognized the teen.

"i don't have time for this where's the nearest hospital" Ivan spat.

"why would you-" started the officer before he noticed the other teen in the car. He quickly gave Ivan the directions and said he would follow behind.


	9. Chapter 9

I groaned while opening my eyes. Bright lights and I.V. tubes filled my vision. I.V's wait that would mean i'm in a "hospital" i muttered though it sounded weird thats when i noticed the mask on my face i reached up and ripped it off before i threw it across the room making a loud noise when it crashed into a table that held needles they were sent sprawling to the floor. I could here voices from outside the room,

"WHAT WAS THAT NOISE"

"IT CAME FROM IN HERE"

"QUICKLY" I closed my eyes those were the words i heard before i felt hands on me trying to hold me still. i began screaming, kicking, punching, hell i started biting that is until i felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around me.

"BACK OFF" Ivan yelled pulling me closer and away from the nurses and docters hands. My fit deceased until i was just sobbing in Ivan's arms I didn't care who was watching, i didn't care if i was in a hospital gown, I didn't care about anything at the moment. Hospital's scared me more then my mother, more then dying. I always threw fits when i had to come to a hospital. I had always been like that. Ivan held me and rocked me slightly while the docters and nurses left the room. Soon i had stopped crying and Ivan just sat on the bed with me in his arms. The door opened and in walked my father.

"Daddy" i said looking at the grayish brown haired man who stood by the door i got up and went over to hug him he hugged back.

"How ya feeling" he asked rubbing my back.

"Fine, but i don't know what would have happened if Ivan hadn't gotten me here" i said quietly. My father looked at Ivan with a glare that nearly matched Ivan's.

"Ivan as in..." my dad trailed off.

"yes the Ivan that hurt me dear" said my mother walking into the room i glared at her, Ivan had a surprised look on his face.

"So youre the man who hit my wife"

"he's probably the one who put our poor little Raven in here in the first place" said my mom makeing a sad look on her face as she roughly pulled me into an embrace that felt like i was being squashed between to giant boulders.

"WHAT" me and Ivan yelled. I squirmed but my mom when my father wasn't looking threw me to the floor. All of a sudden Ivan was at my side and my mother had been pushed away.

"you ok" Ivan asked

"thats it security, security get this man away from my daughter" my father yelled i wrapped my arm's around Ivan's neck, and my legs around his waist. (fuck them he ain't going no where without me) Ivan wrapped his arm's around me in a protective stance. The security guards somehow pried us apart but with Ivan being as big and strong as he was easily made his way back over to me. They weren't able to pry us apart this time.

"Raven sweetheart get away from that filthy thing" my mother yelled making a face.

"Fuck you" i said back makeing her and everyone else shut up thats when it happened my head became light, i felt dizzy and the next thing i knew i was coughing up blood. "Raven" Ivan yelled holding me and yelling at peoplke to get a doctor get a towel or something thats when the doctor ran in. Ivan's face and voice yelling my name was the last thing i seen/heard before i blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Zach you need any help finding youre classes" i asked the new kid as we came out of science.

"that would be nice" he said smiling cutely i giggled and we both walked with each other to his next class.

"Hey Raven" yelled Shiv as he ran over to the two of us.

"Yeah" i answered.

"oh um Ivan and the others are waiting in the parking lot" he said looking at Kurt.

"Ivan?" I mumbled his name didn't ring any bells for a few seconds. "oh, oh yeah i forgot sorry zach but me and the others were going somewhere" i said.

"oh t-thats ok" my heart dropped.

"actually maybe" i started catching both Shiv's and zach's attention. "maybe i could just stay this time you guys can go ahead" i said grabbing zach's hand and running off before Shiv could protest.

"WHAT" Ivan yelled not believing what he heard.

"Yeah she said she'll stay here this time and said we should just go on without her then she ran off with that new kid zach" Shiv whimpered hiding behind Teresa. Ivan looked about ready to tear somebody's head off... and eat it.

"She ran off with some other guy" he said trying to calm down.

"Jealous much" Teresa muttered. Ivan's calmness was going, going, gone.

"I'm not jealous, let her run off with some other guy i don't care" He yelled walking toward his car and slamming the door before taking off.

"i've never seen Ivan this mad before man" Kangorr said.

"zach what are you doing" i said watching as he re-arranged his food on his plate to make a smiley face i giggled again. He looked at me and smiled. Just then i noticed Ivan, Teresa, Shiv, and Kangorr seated across the cafeteria from us. Jeeze i haven't talked to them in a few day's (well it's actually been a week).

"Hey Raven can i show you something" zach asked.

"sure" he grabbed my hand and lead me out of the cafeteria. Once we were out of the cafeteria zach lead me down the hall a bit. The next thing i knew zach had pressed me against the lockers and was KISSING ME. I shoved at his chest but he wouldn't budge he just kissed harder. "zac-" he cut me off with his mouth. One of his hands were sliding up my shirt causing me to really struggle.

"HEY HANDS OFF" someone yelled yanking zach off of me and slamming him against the lockers with one hand. Ivan raised his other fist and knocking zach straight out. He then let zach fall to the floor unconscious before walking over to me.

"I-Ivan" i stuttered trying to find the right words. He only grabbed my upper arm, helped me up and then started walking away. "Ivan" i said my voice cracking abit. He looked back.

"What?"

"what's with you" i snapped. Ivan had me against the lockers in 2 seconds. I gasped at the tight hold he had on my throught.

"why don't you use youre brain and figure it out" he yelled tightening his grip. I thought for a few seconds an realized what was wrong. He had been with me through alot of things like the hospital, when i nearly got thrown over the rail, when kiba was about to brake my arm, and a bunch of other things an he thought i was going to leave him for zach or somebody better.

"Ivan i would never leave you for someone else" i started his grip loosened "you've been there for me more then my dad or anyone i've ever known has" he lowered me so my feet were firmly on the ground but he didn't release my throat. "there's never going to be anyone better than you that will take me away" i said he finally let go of my throat.

"Really" he muttered.

"yep" i said kissing his lip's he automatically kissed back


	11. Chapter 11

"Raven" Shiv asked looking at me from across the lunch table.

"Hm" I looked at him.

"What's with you today" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking" i answered turning around so my back was facing him. He just jumped over the table and sat next to me.

"I'm not that dense" he said poking me in the ribs.

"Never said you were" I started "Now can i have my notebook back"

"fine be that way" he answered giving me my notebook. I got up and headed for the library. There wasn't anything wrong with me I was just thinking of what those girls had said.

_"She's so worthless, all they do is protect her, and she just clings to Ivan She doesn't deserve him I do though" _Yeah thats what that girl said. I sighed before takeing a seat at one of the tables in the library. "Maybe she's right" i said opening my notebook to do some homework. A hand covered my paper. "Ivan" I mumbled.

"What's with you" he asked sitting backwards on a seat.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that" i muttered. He shrugged his shoulders. I looked at him for a few more seconds. "Why did you help me" I asked.

"What"

"Why did you help me that day when i first came here" I asked again.

"I dunno" he answered scratching the back of his head. "I guess you just caught my attention" he said.

"Oh" I said. He looked at me as if waiting for me to say something or ask another question. I started to think again, when that girl from earlier showed up. She glared at me for a second before stareing at Ivan and blushing while she sat with her friends. I grabbed my stuff and started to leave but Ivan got infront of me.

"What's the rush" he asked.

"I gotta go" I answered he ignored me and grabbed my arm preventing me from leaving. "HEY" i yelled trying to yank my arm away from him, no use.

"Whats with you today" He said pushing me back onto my seat. My bag fell to the floor. I sighed and could feel another pair of eyes on me so i turned around and could see that girl glareing at me again. Ivan looked too and sighed. "What'd that girl do now" He asked crossing his arm's.

"Nothing now move" I said trying to stand up only for him to push me back down.

"stay" he said walking over to the girls. I watched him talk to the girls before a look of horror crossed there faces. That's when he started walking back over.

"What did you say to them" I asked.

"You don't want to know" He answered. "now tell me whats wrong"

"Nothing" I mumbled again. He leaned forward. "It's not important" I whispered.

"Then you shouldn't care to tell me" he said I glared and looked away from him.

"I hate you" I muttered.

"Love you too" Ivan softly grabbed my chin.

"Youre persistant you know that" I said trying not to look him in the eyes.

"Sometimes" he pulled my face up more forcing me so i was looking him in the eyes. "Tell" he said.

"No" I groaned trying to move away.

"yes now"

"youre annoying" I whined.

"The longer you refuse the worse I'll get" He answered.

"Fine alright" I hissed. "Just let go" he let go of my chin but put his hands on either side of me. I didn't think i just did. I waited as Ivan shifted his weight to his right leg and then i kicked him in his left shin. As Ivan cursed and grabbed his hurt leg i ran for it. I picked up the pace when i heard his footsteps behind me. Soon i had lost him and i was sitting on the steps clutching my aching and burning sides. i heard footsteps and began to stand up only for a pair of arms to wrap around me. "Let...me...go" i said tears leaked from my eyes at the burning pain in my throught.

"no" Ivan said pushing some of my hair behind my ear an crouched infront of me. My body trembled so i leaned my head against his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around me.

"I'm Sorry" I whispered.

"bout what"

"Everything" I could feel him shift his body so i was on his lap.

"youre not worthless" Ivan said.

"I never said-"

"Teresa talked to that one girl and found out what she said" he muttered "I dont see why you didnt just tell me"

"I-I was scared" i said.

"Scared?" "why would you be scared?"

"Beacouse she's right i don't deserve you" I whispered even though i tryed to hide my tears he just wiped them away.

"That ain't true" He mumbled. "You do deserve me, more then anyone ever has or will" I looked up at him before snuggling closer.

"B-but" I started. "Thats enough, no more talk like that. Come on its time to go" Ivan said pulling me to my feet.

"Ok" i sniffled and we both walked to the parking lot together.


	12. Chapter 12

"WHAT!" I yelled looking at my dad in disbelief. "Were moving" After the hospital incident my parents had forced me to move back in with them. Now there planning on moving.

"Yes we think it would be best" my dad said trying to pull me into a hug i pushed him away and glared.

"The best" i said " the best for who... you" i yelled. "I can't leave, I can't leave Teresa, Shiv or Kangorr" "I can't leave Ivan" I yelled running out the front door. I could see the headlights of Kangorrs truck comeing up the driveway. I ran over to it and Shiv opened the door.

"God damn youre soaked birdy" Shiv said pulling my soaked body into the truck . I sat shivering against his side, even after he put his jacket on me.

"What's wrong" Teresa asked.

"N-nothing j-just cold" I stuttered looking back out the window. Teresa crawled over and pulled me into a warm hug. Soon we arrived at school and as everyone got out i grabbed Teresa's hand.

"Raven, what is it?" Teresa asked sitting beside's me again.

"Teresa I... My parents think it would be good for me if we..." I tryed getting the words out but it was hard.

"If what Raven?"

"If we moved" I finished.

"WHAT" Teresa yelled. "You can't move! I mean have you told Ivan or anyone else"

"No youre the only person i've told" I looked down at my cold hands.

"We have to tell the others" Teresa began to move towards the door.

"Teresa, I told only you and I want to keep it that way" I said.

"But"

"Please Teresa" I asked.

"Fine" Teresa grabbed my hand and we walked into the school.

(Reading class)

"Now lets see if i can get through this class" I mumbled.

"You've done it before" Someone said from behind me. I jumped and turned around.

"IVAN HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SNEAK UP ON ME" I yelled as Ivan looked at me a smug smile on his face.

"Lost count" He answered bluntly.

"Then why don't you listen" I asked as we sat down at our seats.

"I think it's funny as hell when i scare you" He joked.

"Nice to know youre enjoying youreself" I muttered. He smiled again. The bell rang and class started. About half way through class Ivan nudged me in the ribs. "What" I asked writing in my notebook.

"Shiv said there was somethin wrong with you this morning besides the fact that you were soaked and shivering" He whispered. I growled abit.

"It's nothing I'm just not feeling well latly" I lied.

"Hm" he looked at my face his eyes slanted as he squinted them in consentration. "That's all" He asked.

"Yes Ivan that's all" I whispered back. The bell rang. i almost ran out of the classroom but instead slammed into someone. "My bad" I said looking up. "I take that back"

"Long time no see" Kiba laughed.

"Yeah well guess ive been busy" I said trying to walk away he grabbed my arm.

"What's the rush i thought you'd be taken youre time considering youll be leaving soon" he said it louder so a certain person could hear him. Ivan was behind me and he looked angry and confused.

"Leaving what are you talking about mutt" Ivan asked.

"Hasnt she told you" Kiba tightened his grip makeing me whimper.

"Told me what?"

"She's leaving" Kiba said "going far away from dakota" Ivan's eyes widened as he looked at me.

"He's lieing, tell me he's lieing Raven" Ivan pleaded.

"No he telling the truth sorry Ivan" I whispered. Ivan shook his head for a second and then began to walk away. "IVAN" I yelled...


End file.
